Accidental Victory
by Dobermutt
Summary: After discovering Xana's new threat, Jeremy tries to figure out the source of this new evil. While working on a solution to the problem, the gang finds that this new apprentice of Xana's is actually a new kid at their school named Seth. Episode 102.
1. The New Kid

Accidental Victory

Written By Dobermutt

**_"The New Kid"_**

It was another windy morning at Kadic. All of the students were talking about the usual things; school, boys, girls, movies, books, music…Lyoko. Jeremy and the others couldn't stop talking about Xana's new player. It was a mystery that was still left unsolved. The gang was hanging around before class talking to each other. "

"Well," said Yumi. "I'm off to class; Mrs. Hertz doesn't like it when we show up late. Bye!" After the bell rang they all went to class.

"Alright class," Mrs. Hertz stood up in front of the black board. "We have a new student here today. His name is Seth. Please be nice to him. Now on with today's lesson. Oh Seth, you can go find a seat."

She began writing on the board and the new kid, aka. Seth, went down the rows to his seat. He stared at Yumi and William as he walked by.

"Did you see that?" Yumi asked William. "His eyes…"

"Yeah," William replied. "Was that the guy Jeremy was talking about? You know…Xana?" Yumi and William were the only ones who could see the Xana symbols in his eyes. An hour later the bell rang again and Yumi and William rushed out of class without saying anything to Seth.

William followed Yumi to the rest of the group. They told the others about the new Xana kid being in their class.

"You saw him?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah," said William. "He had the Xana symbols and everything. He was even wearing black."

"We should go tell Jeremy and Aelita," Odd said. "They were leaving class a little late."

Jeremy and Aelita walked around the school grounds after leaving the class room.

"Hey," said Jeremy, watching Seth come closer to them. "Isn't that the Xana guy?"

"Hello Jeremy and Aelita," Seth said in his creepy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him.

"Why, I'm a student here. In case Yumi didn't tell you. Hmmm…I thought I totally destroyed you when we last met. But, I guess not," He walked near Jeremy and stopped at his side. "Just watch yourself," Seth whispered into Jeremy's ear. "If you mess with me I promise you will get hurt." His arm hit Jeremy's shoulder as he walked away.

"That's just great," said Jeremy.

"Well," Aelita said. "At least we can keep an eye on Xana now."


	2. A Conversation with Xana

**_"A Conversation with Xana_**"

Seth walked in the woods, alone. He had his black hoodie on with the hood over his head covering the top part of his eyes. The presence of Xana filled all around him.

"So," Xana whispered to Seth. "Is our plan working?"

Seth smiled. "Yes," he replied. "I've found a way to keep an eye on them at all times."

"Good," the evil virus smirked. "It won't last long…Jeremy will recover his memory and reveal my secret. You know as well as I do that there's only one way to take it away from him."

"Do you really want me to do that, Xana?" Seth asked. "That could be dangerous for us. He could realize his full potential…And then Aelita would be the least of our worries."

"I'm not worried about that. Combined with me you have the ability to break that stupid boy!"

Seth laughed quietly. "What if his friends show up?" he asked his master.

"I'll distract them. Franz Hopper made a mistake sending that letter. Jeremy made an even bigger mistake by reading the rest of it! This is all part of the plan to take over the world. The only ones who know of our plan are you, me, Franz, and Jeremy. That's why we have to permanently erase it from the poor boy's memory."

"I see," said Seth. "I'm sure that he'll have some new tricks for us. I mean…He was able to hack into a government system at the age of eleven and now he's fifteen! No telling what the others could do. All of the guys have grown, accept for Odd."

"I know," Xana hissed. "This is a battle for the memory of Jeremy Belpois now! But, I won't forget my first goal…To destroy Lyoko and its warriors! They will see what we are capable of doing together."

"Yes," Seth answered. "The warriors of Xana will rise now and the world will fall!"

"Exactly! Remember…Bring Jeremy to Lyoko. I'll take care of him there. If the others show up, get rid of them!"

"No worries," Seth laughed. "This might be fun. When do you want me to bring him there, Xana?"

"As soon as you can," Xana responded. "Because as I said earlier…It won't be long until he recovers his memory and they know our secret."

"It shall be done," Seth replied.

After saying all that Xana vanished into smoke.

"Ha ha," Seth laughed. "Look out Belpois, I'm coming for you." Seth walked back towards the school; ready to fulfill the mission he had been assigned.


	3. Lyoko Adventures and Helplessness

**"Lyoko Adventures and Helplessness"**

The Lyoko warriors all went different ways after their classes. Jeremy walked by himself through the woods.

"Huh," he sighed as he walked. "I can't believe that I don't remember anything that happened that night. I wish I knew."

His head was swamped in thoughts about Lyoko, Franz Hopper, Xana, and even Aelita. He still loved Aelita. He always wondered if she loved him back. I mean…he knew he had always been kinda dorky.

But of course, he wasn't the same any more. He had grown up in style, looks, voice, and muscle. Seth noticed Jeremy walking, alone.

"Ok Xana," he whispered to himself. "Get ready for your plan to come true."

He walked quietly behind Jeremy. It didn't take long for Jeremy to notice him. He quickly turned around to face him.

"What are you doing? Don't bother me Xana!"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, Jeremy. I just," he gave Jeremy an evil glare. "Want to destroy you!"

He hit Jeremy in the head with such a force that he slid across the ground a couple of feet away from Seth.

Seth carried the unconscious Jeremy to the factory. He dropped him in the scanner and waited for Xana to do the rest. The scanner door closed and the virtualization process began. Lights flashed everywhere and suddenly Jeremy was materialized on Lyoko. His outfit was blue with a black and white collar. It had a "v" shaped bold, black edge of his neck around it and strips of light blue on his sides. He had on wide, white rings around his arms (near his shoulders). Each ring had a strip of green on the top and bottom of it. After the rings the arms became black with light blue band around his elbows. The outfit had wrist bands that matched the rings and then all black gloves with white pieces of metal on each finger. The shirt had a long black stripe going down the middle of it. His pants were the same color as his shirt and also had the light blue stripes on the sides. He had knee pads that also matched the rings and black boots with white down the middle and grey on the sides.

He also had on a belt. It was black with a white stripe going around the middle of it. On the side of his belt was a sword handle; only it didn't have a blade. Jeremy was still knocked out as he slammed down onto the cold Lyoko platform. Jeremy was alone, with his mind somewhere else. He was unable to bring himself back from dream land. Xana's plan was going just as he had hoped it would. Jeremy boy was helpless and the Scyphozoa was just a few miles away.


End file.
